The black world
by Wizardmontradigy
Summary: The digi-destined of the black world have figured how to travel to the world of light and have sent their darkest digimon to the world of light. What will happen and what do the digi-destined of light look like in darkness. I do not own digimon nor will I
1. Chapter 1

"Zero," Blackgatomon called and I smiled, "What is it," I asked and she jumped onto my shoulder, "Kari has given us orders don't you remember," I licked my fangs and nodded, "Of course, I was just watching the beautiful darkness." The black cat nodded and sighed, "Now come on we need to meet up with Izzy so we can see where we're going now," I walked off of the sand beach and into the grassy forest, "Do you really think that there are other worlds that we can conquer," she asked and I shrugged, "Personally I don't care Blackgatomon but if Kari wants us to check it out I guess we have to." She nodded and I stopped when I caught sight of Tentomon and Izzy, "Hey Izzy, we're ready," Blackgatomon called and he nodded, "Alright come with me," he called I slowly followed the kid and insect to a huge invention that he had created, "Just walk through that portal and you'll be transported to the alternate universe where light rains over all." I nearly gagged at the thought of light ruling over darkness, Blackgatomon hit in the side of my head knocking the thought out of my head, "Alright I'm going," I said and walked through the portal with the cat on my shoulder.

Within minutes we both appeared in a bright city with the sun shining down and I flinched at its light, "God this place is infested with the stuff," I complained and Blackgatomon nodded. "But forget about it we need to find ourselves, hopefully we're someplace dark," I agreed and jumped to the top of a building, "But the good thing is there's plenty of blood," I said as the smell of human blood hit me. "Quit that and try to find us," I sighed and smelled in our scent and began to track the scent, "Here are you happy, they're in there along with the others," she nodded and I jumped down to the balcony, and then slid one of the glass doors open. Blackgatomon jumped inside and I slowly followed her, "How cute their having a party," I said then rolled my eyes, "Wait there's something wrong everyone looks so different, they have no darkness," Blackgatomon said and I looked closer. "Crap where's the darkness," I whispered and looked at Ken and even he didn't have the darkness I loved, suddenly Blackgatomon yelled in pain as I stepped on her tail and the kids stopped and looked into the room. "Crud," I said and Blackgatomon started to attack me, "What's that," Cody asked and Kari walked into the room we were in, "Gatomon Wizardmon what are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

We stopped and looked up at her, "Wizardmon what are you wearing and what happened to your eye," I threw Blackgatomon off of me at the smell of Kari's delectable blood, I quickly appeared over her and I smiled, "Wizardmon what are you doing," Blackgatomon rolled her eyes and pulled my hair. "We're not here to kill the girl," she hissed and I shrugged, "I can't help it she smells amazing," Kari quickly stepped back from me and I smiled, "Kari what's going on in there," Wizardmon called and walked into the room with Gatomon.

"W-What," Kari stuttered and I sighed, "It seems even the copies of us from this world are filled with light how sickening," I said, "Who are you guys," Kari asked and Blackgatomon rolled her eyes. "I told Kari we shouldn't have come here, well anyway I am Blackgatomon and this is Zeromon we are the digimon from the black dimension and the digimon partners of Kari," Blackgatomon said and I stared at Wizardmon, "You smell amazing, mind if I have a bite," I said and licked my fangs. "You're full of it," Gatomon yelled and attacked Blackgatomon while Wizardmon went for me, "Who do you work for Myotismon," Gatomon yelled and we laughed then stepped out of the way of their attacks. "Who that guy, he runs from us every time he sees us," I yelled and Blackgatomon nodded, "Tell us who you really are," Gatomon said and turned to Blackgatomon, "I'm hungry, may I please," Blackgatomon rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Alright time for dinner," I said and took off my coat, "Who smells the best here," I said and sniffed the air and my mouth began to water, "There," I yelled and ran into the living room where I drove my fangs in Mimi's neck. "Wizardmon what are you doing," Izzy yelled and I drank faster to get my next meal, "I'm Zeromon," I yelled after I let Mimi fall to the floor, Blackgatomon watched and smiled, "I only let him drink when we are in certain situations since blood intoxicates him so." Blood dripped down my chin as I ran for my next snack, "Stop him," Kari yelled and I ran to Matt who quickly fell to the floor before me, "Next," I said and Gabumon attacked but I swatted him away. "Did I mention that Zeromon gets a little more insane when he's intoxicated," Blackgatomon said then laughed, Wizardmon ran for me but fell to the floor as I drank his blood, "I taste amazing," I yelled and was caught off guard by Tai. He ran at me and pinned me against the wall, "Blood, Blood, Blood," I yelled as I tried to bite him, "Hey you're the guardian of darkness you can to better than that," Blackgatomon yelled at me and I nodded.

I turned my head and bite down on Tai's arm causing him to let go of me and his blood to slip down my chin as I fed, "That's better," Blackgatomon said and Gatomon stared at her, "Make him stop," Blackgatomon laughed. "Like I can make him stop, he stops when he's full or when he's too drunk to stand and it seems that he's pretty hungry today," Blackgatomon taunted and Gatomon ran for me, "I know Wizardmon's weak points so maybe they'll work on Zeromon." She quickly climbed up my back and punched the back of my neck, I dropped Patamon and froze, "I'm done," I said and fell to the ground, "What," Blackgatomon yelled. "Why do I have to do everything myself," Blackgatomon complained and ran up to Gatomon, after about ten minute of them fighting Matt and Tai came to their senses then grabbed me and Blackgatomon.


	3. Chapter 3

I was soon tied up along with Blackgatomon, "I'll ask again who are you," Wizardmon yelled in my face, I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Alright how do I explain this, I'M YOU," I yelled and smiled. "How about we test it then," Wizardmon asked and I nodded, "What crest are we," he asked and I rolled my eye, "How about a harder question, we have no crest it's mixed with Gatomon's or my Blackgatomon's." Wizardmon nodded and thought up another question, "We have the power of what," Wizardmon asked and I smiled, "Telepathy," "We are the," "The guardian of light or in my case darkness."

Wizardmon turned away from me as Izzy scanned us from head to toe, "Well it does seem that Blackgatomon has the same genetic structure as Gatomon but Zeromon is a little different." I smiled and looked at Blackgatomon, "Ok are you me or not tell me the truth," Wizardmon said and brought the sharp end of his staff to my neck, "Now that's a sharp object for someone so quick to think positive," I said and I smiled. "Just tell him," Blackgatomon said and I nodded, "Unlike you who had to earn friendship with your tamer I had to show that I was worthy to be Kari's guard, so in order to do that I wanted to reach ultimate power so I went to the Izzy in our world and told him to run some tests on me. At that time I was a Blackwizardmon but I wanted more strength and power to prove myself to Kari so I looked for the strongest digimon there was that was trying to lead a resistance against the digi-destined and brought him to Izzy. That digimon was a Devimon and I persuaded Izzy to move his data and DNA into me, so when the morph was done I was not Blackwizardmon anymore."

I secretly moved my hand and grabbed my hidden knife then began to rub the blade against Blackgatomon's ropes, "So basically in our world the rest of the digi-destined are Kari's followers. Blackgatomon and I are her bodyguards and all of the evil digimon you have ever fought in this world were trying to raise a powerful revolt in our world, but the revolt was nothing compared to our power." I said as the last string that held Blackgatomon's ropes together fell apart and I started on mine, Kari looked stunned as I said that she was the ruler but said nothing, "Well I think it's time that we get going," I said as my ropes fell apart, "but as a present for our tamer what do you say on bringing something home Blackgatomon?" She smiled and nodded, "Alright get behind me," I said as I loaded my gun with some special bullets then began to shoot, the kids screamed and yelled but they were cut short as a special gas filled the room, "Hold your breath," I whispered to Blackgatomon and she nodded.

As the gas dissipated I smiled as Blackgatomon got a couple of bags and I picked up a Wizardmon doll, "Our tamer just loves her toys Wizardmon I hope you don't take it personally." I threw him in a bag along with the others and sighed, "Alright we're not coming back empty handed so why don't we get going," I said and pulled out another bullet, when I pulled the trigger of my pistol a portal appeared in front of us and we quickly walked through it.

"This is much better now to present our gifts to Kari," I said and we walked into a dark castle then into a throne room where Kari sat on her bed, "Kari we have brought you some things from the light filled world," Blackgatomon said and we knelt to our knees. "Stand and give them here," Kari commanded and we stood then brought them before her, "We brought them back from the world of light they were a little hard to get but Zero did his plan perfectly," Blackgatomon explained and Kari nodded, "They are so cute thank you Zero and Blackgatomon. They each look light each of us even with one," she picked up Wizardmon and I licked my fangs, "In the alternate world that is full of light we each are fighting for good everything that has happened here is the exact opposite of what happened in the light world Kari."


	4. Chapter 4

Kari looked surprised but then smiled, "Change them back Zero I want to have a talk with them," I nodded and she set down the toys in a row, "Cover your mouth then," I said then loaded my gun. Then I let out shots of gas that covered the dolls, suddenly the room was full of yells as the gas disappeared I stared into the eyes of Wizardmon, "My tamer Kari, the conqueror of the digital world and wielder of the guardian and darkness meet the lighter versions of ourselves." I announced and licked my fangs under my coat, "Welcome light digi-destined," Kari said and the kids looked at her then us, "Welcome to the world of DARKNESS," Blackgatomon hissed and Gatomon ran up to her, "Tamer Kari my we please show them our power," I asked as Wizardmon stepped up to me but our Kari shook her head and I sighed, "Take the digimon and their digi-vices then let the humans in here Zero, Blackgatomon stay here."

We both nodded and I gathered the digimon and digi-vices then walked out of the throne room, "Do not move or I'll shoot," I said then held my pistol to Wizardmon's head so the others would stay in line. "Hey Zero more for the dungeon," Blackgabumon asked and I nodded, "There you are Gabumon," I said and I saw him stare at Blackgabumon, "Hi Zero what are you going," Blackagumon asked and I pulled out my sword, "Shut up," I said but kept my eyes on my captives. When the black dino disappeared I looked at Agumon, "That was you," I said and he looked down at the ground, after a couple of minutes Aruraumon, GomamonX, Tentomon, Hawkmon, red Wormon, red Veemon, Armadillomon, and Biyomon appeared in my sight. "There's the rest of you guys," I said then guided the digimon down a long dark hall that lead to a stair case, "Alright adjust your eyes or you'll see nothing," I said then stepped down the stairs with the digimon in front of me. In minutes we were at the bottom of the stair case and I opened twelve cells one for the each of them, "Get in," I said and once they were in I slammed the doors shut.

"You do not get a phone call, I am your current guard, food is served at 12:00, and if you try to escape well let's just say don't," I said and leaned against the wall then closed my eye. "You're all talk you know that Blackwizardmon," Gatomon snapped and I paid no attention, "Hey I know you have ears," she yelled and I sighed, "Are you sure you want to test me little cat," I said without even opening my eyes. "Heck yes," she yelled and I opened my eye, "Why are you insecure of this place, does it remind you of the prison that you were kept in for so many years that you yourself fell into the deep darkness that surrounds you now, face it cat I'm one of your worst nightmares. You always feared that Wizardmon would fall into the darkness that you had once bathed in and now that you see me you are screaming inside," I said and she froze letting her tears fall, "If you talk big you have to expect a big answer kitty," I said then leaned back against the wall. "And Armadillomon don't even try to dig your way out of this place," I said and he stared at me, "H-How," Veemon asked and I opened my good eye, "Losing my one eye was a choice for me, so when I lost my eye I gained a different sight, they call it the mind's eye even if I have my other eye destroyed I will still be able to see. My sight in my mind's eye exceeds any type of sight, I can see into you all even you wizard," I said and Wizardmon looked at me, "Darkness fills my heart and I welcome it while you all are filled with light. It sickens me," I said and Gatomon wiped the tears from her eyes, "You are nothing like Wizardmon what happened," I sighed and shook my head, "Darkness controlled this world is it only natural for me to follow in its footsteps," I said and Wizardmon shook his head. "You know how thick headed I am Gatomon stop talking to this guy," Wizardmon whispered to Gatomon but I only smiled, "Darkness filled your heart once is that correct since I was once filled with light you must have been filled with the opposite. You once wanted power wanted strength since you were merely a pawn in Myotismon's game of chess correct, well I was once a leader for the resistance, one of the head leaders but I wanted something more so when our army began to lose I left my army to die and turned to Kari. That was why I had to prove my power and strength to Kari," I said and looked into Wizardmon's eyes, "Well am I right," I asked and he turned away from me, "You're not exactly who you say you are hun," I said then closed my eye.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zero Izzy requires more tests and Kari has appointed me as new guard," Blackgabumon called and I sighed, "See ya," I said and walked down the steps while Blackgabumon climbed down the stairs. "Thanks," I said then left the dungeon leaving Blackgabumon to guard, "I see you got to meet Zero well," he said and Gatomon stared at him, "Why do you care," Blackgabumon sighed and looked at Gabumon, "I was once one of his soldiers and he has severely changed, Zero and Blackgatomon are the darkest of the digimon but he was never like this when he was general." Gatomon looked surprised then turned to Wizardmon, "So he didn't abandon his troops," Blackgabumon shook his head, "When he was our general his second in command was Myotismon who has now taken over as top general, one day Blackwizardmon let us to an attack against Blackgatomon and Kari since at that time she was the only digi-destined digimon while the rest of us were in the resistance. Somehow the battle went terribly wrong and Kari took Blackwizardmon prisoner for a couple years until his heart went cold, that was when everything went bad, the digimon that were digi-destined in the rebellious side were returned to our human partners by Kari's new toy, Blackwizardmon. He was Kari's pawn at that time and he wasn't happy about it so he insisted to become stronger for her, then came the day he captured one of Myotismon's main allies Devimon and he order Izzy to fuse the two of them together. When it was finished he had a thirst for blood and a larger thirst for strength, he demands more tests to be done and Kari only encourages it, Izzy is the only one besides Zero that knows what is to become of him. He was an amazing leader but now he is heartless, no matter how many times I try to make him stop the test he only pulls out his sword and threatens me to shut up, he knows that I wouldn't be a loss to Kari." Blackgabumon said and looked at Wizardmon, "He was so much like you but he is only an empty shell now that is slowly filling with darkness, I wish there was something I could do."

I left the dungeon but I never reached Izzy's lab for tests, "I need to break," I whispered then walked up to a tree and looked around, when I saw that no one was around I hit the tree and a door opened. I slowly stepped through the door then quickly shut it, I snapped my fingers making the torches on the wall light, I stepped down the trailing stair case and as I reached the bottom I sighed in relief, "Even darkness has reached here, I guess my subordinates searched for me thinking that I would break free," I murmured as I looked over the room. Papers scattered the floor and I picked up a shattered picture on the floor, "How circumstances have changed," I murmured under my breath as I stared at the photo. It was a picture of me and my men ready for the fight against Kari, "What am I even doing there is no reason for me to be here, I should just be deleted, I betrayed my men for darkness and gave up the chance to see our world fill with light. Forget it, I'm a monster," I let the picture fall from my grip and pieces of glass scattered on the floor, "The years of war are over what am I worrying about," I thought and shook my head, "I need to return to my shift before Blackgabumon screws it up," I mumbled.

"He was an amazing general," Blackgabumon said and I stepped down the stairs, "Leave," I commanded and Blackgabumon sighed, "Yes sir," I rolled my eyes, "Don't talk like that or I'll make sure that the army is the last thing you think of," I threatened and Blackgabumon quickly left. "Why," Wizardmon asked and I leaned against the wall, "Why what," I murmured and closed my eye, "Why did you fall into the darkness," Wizardmon said and I appeared right behind him, "I would think it not wise to insult a former army general pest," I said and pulled out my sword to that it pointed at his neck. "Zero they're here to be stored not be deleted off the face of the digital world," Blackgatomon said as she stepped down the stairs to the dungeon, "Kari would like to see you and that Wizardmon in her throne room so I'll take over here," I smiled and forced the locked cell door open, "Get out," I ordered. When he didn't move I brought my sword to his neck again and he began to move, "Thank you," I murmured to the cat and she nodded, as I took Wizardmon out of the dungeon I pressed my sword onto his neck and I could see the fear he had, "Get moving and I won't slice and dice you," I said and he started to move faster.


	6. Chapter 6

I forced Wizardmon to knell down before my tamer and I did the same when he was on the floor, "Yes Lady Kari what did you wish for," I said clearly and she smiled to the children at the side of the wall. "Zero, I want to show the children from the other world what we have accomplished when we made you, you may do whatever you want just do not kill the wizard," I smiled letting my fangs gleam in the dim light. "YES MY MISSTRESS," I yelled and saluted then turned to Wizardmon, "This will be a bore," I said and glanced back at the Kari from the world of light, "Wizardmon," she whispered and I knew her worst fear in that one word.

I pulled out my sword and walked up to him, "Nowhere to go, nowhere to run, just to fight the pain," I said and appeared over his shoulder, "This might hurt a bit," I whispered in Wizardmon's ear then drove my sword through his chest. "I have done no particular damage to his organs but I want to make the suffering drag out," I reported and my Kari nodded, "Is that all you got," Wizardmon asked as blood poured from the wound. "No I have much to show you," I said then looked at my sword, "Look what you have done you covered it in blood Zero what will you do," Kari teased and I glided my tongue across the blade. I then returned my sword to its holder then pulled out my two pistols. "Zero, be a good sport it's his time to attack," Kari said and I got out of my fighting position and silently stood in the middle of the room, Wizardmon yelled and charged at me with his staff which simply glided through my chest. Wizardmon then quickly cut off my arm and head and smiled as he backed off, "That was short, yeah Wizardmon," Davis yelled, "Do not judge him," my tamer said and stared at me, "Why isn't his data falling apart," Izzy asked and pulled out his computer, my laughter began to fill the room and Wizardmon looked at my corpse. My arm simply attached back onto my body and my body grabbed my head, "W-What," the children yelled and I smiled, "Would you like to see more or is it my turn," I said and Wizardmon gripped his chest.

"Zero finish the fight," dark Kari ordered and I saluted to her, "Yes Kari, may I ask one question," she nodded and I sighed, "May I drink or not," she smiled and looked at me, "You may do what you want." I nodded then turned back to Wizardmon, "I'm not done yet," he said, pain apparent in his voice, I walked up to him and picked him up by his hair, "You are obsolete," I murmured then grabbed his arm with my free hand. I applied forced and he yelled in pain, "Break under the darkness," I thought and he began to yelled even more as my grip intensified, "STOP IT," Kari yelled and I rolled my eyes, "I only take orders from my tamer," I snapped and let go of Wizardmon's arm. I smiled at him then threw him against the wall, his blood spattered against the wall and dripped from my hands, "Night," I whispered and pulled out my pistols, "NO," Kari yelled as I sent three bullets into Wizardmon he yelled in agony and I smiled, "Approximately three ribs cracked, no organ damage, loss of blood will stop in an hour, may I," I reported and Kari nodded. I sank to the floor and glided my tongue over the blood covered stone floor, "Take him and those pathetic kids to the dungeon when you're done Zero and don't kill them, I'll find a use for them," I nodded and walked over to Wizardmon, "Sir yes Sir, I will let Blackgatomon know that her shift is over," I said then bowed. I picked up Wizardmon carefully and forced the kids to follow me, "So this is the dark world," Davis said and I rolled my eyes, I felt Wizardmon's cold eyes on me as I carried him the whole way to the dungeon, "Wizardmon are you ok," Gatomon asked as I laid him down in his cell after putting all of the children in with their digimon but I let Wizardmon in a cell alone. "Why do you care," I mumbled and she growled at me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Blackgatomon you may return to your regular post," I said and she quickly left, "Wizardmon answer me," Gatomon pleaded and I shook my head, "How can you still have hope in this place. He's fine, I went easy on him since Tamer Kari asked me to," I said and Wizardmon gripped his chest as his data began to split, "Of course," I mumbled irritably and opened his cell again. "What are you doing," Gatomon snapped and Kari stared at me in silence, "I'm doing what I was told, to not let any of you die," I said and laid my hand on the wound on Wizardmon's chest, I mumbled a few short incantations and Wizardmon's wound healed leaving only a faint scar on his chest. "I may be Zeromon but I still remember my old spells as Blackwizardmon," I said as Gatomon stared at me in shock, "Zeromon," Kari murmured and I leaned against the wall, "What," I snapped as I felt the common darkness seep into me, "Why," she whispered and I closed my eye.

"Kari, he's not going to answer you," Gatomon said irritably and Wizardmon moaned as he moved onto his side, Kari let the question go and I looked over at Wizardmon, soon sleep claimed me after all of the prisoners were long unconscious.

I opened my eye and sighed as I saw that everyone was still asleep, "They still don't get it, the only way to survive is to let the darkness consume them," I said and froze as the dungeon door was flung opened, "I should be the only one awake, everyone else wakes up at seven." I stood up but before I could move a Phantomon slid his scythe through my chest, "Myotismon," he called and the vampire of the rebel army walked into the picture, "I will not let you stay here Blackwizardmon," he said quietly and I felt actual pain course through my body. "The scythe holds poison that stops your ability to heal," he said and I fell to my knees as blood poured from my chest, "I will not let you to stay here Blackwizardmon, you are my general please just come with us," Myotismon pleaded. "My general please," Phantomon said and I weakly pulled out my sword, "There is no reason for me to return to a pathetic army like yours," I said and Myotismon sighed, "Forget what Kari has told you Blackwizardmon, you were a magnificent general, please," blood still poured from my wound only making me angrier. "I don't belong there anymore, I'm not Blackwizardmon, I only deserve darkness," I yelled, the kids in the cells were already awake even Wizardmon had managed to lean against a wall to watch what was happening. "I don't need anyone, I don't deserve happiness for being locked in here for one fatal mistake, and now I work for Kari and I will do what I need to," I yelled and pulled the scythe out of my chest, "Now it is your turn to feel the darkness," I yelled but they quickly disappeared. I fell to the ground in a pool of my own blood, I weakly pressed an emergency button that was hidden in the wall and smiled as an alarm sounded, "Zero what happened," Hawkmon called and I gasped for breath, "The resistance," I replied and he nodded then ran down the hall while I weakly stood up, "I will be back," I mumbled then stumbled out of the dungeon.

"That should do it, the poison is gone so you are free to heal Zero," Izzy said and I nodded as the wound began to heal, "Tell Kari that I will be returning to head guard in the dungeon," he nodded and I walked off. "I'm so thirsty," I complained as I walked down the stairs and the smell of my blood hit me, "It seems that I will be the one cleaning that up," I mumbled and smiled, "Look who's back," a prisoner taunted and I looked at the piece of paper on his cell, "And it seems that you are useless for my tamer, and she has granted me permission to feed," I growled and the digimon froze, "Leave him alone," Gatomon yelled down the hall and I rolled my eyes, "I have my orders so I will follow them." I opened the digimon's cell and smiled, he cowered in the corner of his cell and I walked over to him. He yelled in horror as I sunk my fangs into his neck and began to drink, within moments he let out one final yell and fell to the ground as I drained him, his data burst before me and I smiled as I licked my fangs, I closed the cell and walked over to the children who stared at me in horror. "Why," Kari asked again and I leaned against the wall, "I do what my tamer asks like Wizardmon, if you would ask him to defeat the Myotismon of your world he would obey what you command correct. I do my commands are and with no questions," Wizardmon stared and I smiled at him, "Zero Izzy needs to see you, I think he has something important to say to you," Blackgatomon said as she appeared on my shoulder. "Did they find the enemies" I asked and she shook her head, "They were long gone when Hawkmon went to look for them, I was ordered by Kari to come with you and leave Blackgabumon to guard them," I sighed and left the dungeon. As I stepped into Izzy's lab Blackgatomon began to laugh, "Blackgatomon you did just as I said," Kari said and Davis grabbed my hands behind my back, "Kari what is going on," I asked and she walked up to me as Blackgatomon jumped off my shoulder, "We found that you can be the key to taking over both worlds but we need just a little more power from you so Izzy has found the perfect digimon to get data from. A Lucemon," she said and Izzy walked up to me, "I'm sorry," he whispered then drove a needle into my shoulder causing me to fall unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in a cell in the dungeon and looked around franticly, "Awake finally," Gatomon hissed and I felt the darkness creep up on me, "Just like last time," I murmured as I felt the walls close in on me. "What's wrong tough guy," Gatomon growled and I moved over to the corner, "Tight, so tight," I whispered and I began to shake, "So dark, nothing but darkness," I murmured quickly and Wizardmon stared at me, "There's something wrong here," Kari said and the sounds of war and the smell of gun smoke filled my senses. My breathing got heavy as memories of war and suffering ran through my head, "Make it stop, make it stop," I yelled and I gripped my head, "Please stop it," I yelled and the memories stop but were replaced with the hatred I felt towards the light after three years in this prison. "Zeromon snap out of it," Wizardmon yelled and the horrid memories of darkness stopped, "Why are you in here in the first place," he asked and I froze as pain shot through my body, I got on my hands and knees and began to yell in pain as five black angelic wings sprouted out of the right side of my back. As the pain subsided I fell to the ground, my body had lost all of its energy following Kari's orders and the kids stared at me, "So tired," I whispered and I spread my five wings, "And so it starts," Blackgatomon said from the darkness. She walked in front of my cell and smiled, "Kari has told me to keep an eye on you Zero," she taunted and I weakly stood up, "Why," I murmured and leaned against a wall for support, "You work for us so you will do anything for us," she hissed.

I had had enough, I fell to the ground drained of all energy and power, "What are you talking about what's wrong with him," Kari asked and Blackgatomon smiled, "To put it simply he is taking one for the team. We have found the ultimate weapon to take down our human world and that will be Zero here, we have added some new data to him from the strongest Lucemon around, he will become a monster that we will unless against the human world," Blackgatomon said and glanced at me. "You mean he asked for this," Gatomon asked and Blackgatomon shook her head, "He is our property so we can do what we want to him," Wizardmon heard none of the conversation as he was staring at me.

An hour passed of silence and I leaned against the wall in silence as my power returned, "Blackwizardmon," someone yelled in my head and memories of light replayed before me. Happiness filled me as I saw my soldiers solute and smile at me, light spread through my body as I saw me training to become the general I was, but the memories stopped and the pain returned leaving me closer to darkness. I yelled in pain once again as five white demon-like wings sprouted from the left side of my back, "Why," I whispered and power surged through my data, I quickly stood up and smiled, "Zero are you ok," Kari asked and I griped the bars of my cell, "No one treats me like that," I murmured and darkness consumed me, I bent the bars of the cell, "They will pay and you will be next," I said and my fangs grew longer. I walked out of the dungeon and smiled as Kari stepped in my way, "Good Zero now we conquer earth as well," I shook my head and licked my fangs, "No you will pay," I growled and appeared over her shoulder, "I've been wondering how your blood tastes," I whispered in her ear and licked her neck. "N-No," she murmured and I covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream then bit down on her neck. "So sweet with darkness," I thought and she fell limp in my arms, I pulled back and smiled, "I'm not done with her yet," I growled and Blackgatomon racked her claws down my back, "Hello," I said as my head turned around. I felt fear in her and smiled, "You too will feel my pain," I said and turned towards her then grabbed her by her tail, "I will not be treated like a piece of dirt anymore," I yelled and bit down on her neck until she fell unconscious.

I threw them into a cell next to Wizardmon and smiled, "They will feel pain like never before," I said and licked my fangs, "Zero stop," Kari said and I looked at the girl of light, "Why should I, they deserve the pain they are about to feel," I yelled. "For three years I sat in this dungeon only to be turned into a monster then after two more years of serving this child I was treated like property and turned into this," I yelled and walked to Wizardmon's cell, "Admit it you would hate this too, knowing that no one in the world feels the way you do, knowing that all you have is darkness," I yelled and Wizardmon said nothing. I looked away and walked out of the dungeon, "Run," the digimon yelled as I walked towards Izzy's lab, "Izzy I think something is going wrong," Tentomon said uneasily from inside the lab. I gripped the handle of the door and smiled, "Izzy," I said and tore open the door, "Here's ZERO," I yelled and walked into the lab, "Z-Zero," Izzy stuttered and I smiled. "Data, I want data from digimon," I yelled and Izzy shook his head, "I will not allow that," Tentomon yelled and flew towards me, I smiled and grabbed him in mid air then threw him out of the lab into a tree. "Ladydevimon's data and Demidevimon's data," I snapped and Izzy quickly handed me the two shots of data, "Thank you, now go to sleep," I yelled and bit down on Izzy's neck, his blood spattered onto the ground and dripped down my face then let him fall to the ground unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

As I walked back down the stairs of the dungeon Blackgatomon and Kari were starting to recover from my bite, "Let me out of here Zero, I am your creator and you will treat me as such," Kari yelled and I smiled. "NO Ill treat you like a monster when I'm done with you, you little brat," I said and pulled out the two needles , "You're insane," Kari snapped and I nodded, "All of that data didn't just mutate me it mutated my personality," I yelled and smiled, "Zero stop it, we can help you," Gatomon yelled and I looked at her. "How by deleting me, by doing what they did, they said the same thing Gatomon," I yelled and looked back at dark Kari, "They'll feel the same way I do once they are mutated," I yelled an Wizardmon reached through the bars of his cell and grabbed my arm. "Don't touch me," I snapped and twisted his arm; he yelled in pain and pulled back. "I want someone to feel my pain to sit in darkness for years just to be thrown into a drowning darkness that slowly suffocates you," I yelled and everyone stared at me in fear, "I don't want…anymore pain," I whispered as my power drained, my ten wings turned to data and I leaned against a wall, "Thank god I chose to only give him a certain amount of data," dark Kari sighed and stood. I looked at her as my data froze and fell out of place, "You think the pain is going to end," she spat and I flinched at her harshness, "The pain has only begun, you will not die until I tell you to Zero, you were pathetic when you were Blackwizardmon and you still are. I still remember when we captured you, you got in our way of catching Myotismon, you were so sure at first that he would come and save you but after one year there wasn't even an attack on the dungeon. So after three years in the dungeon you finally fell to the darkness in your heart and joined us after your little transformation," my data fell back into place and Kari opened her cell door, "I feel like punishment is in order for you. Blackgatomon," the black cat walked away into the darkness but quickly returned with a whip, I glanced at Wizardmon and felt pain surge through me as Kari started with the whip.

I stayed silent as the whip hit me over and over again, "Leave him alone," Gatomon snapped but I shook my head as Kari continued with the whip, "I deserve it, I deserve only pain and darkness, there is no reason for my existence." Kari smiled and hit me harder, my blood poured down to the ground and Blackgatomon smirked at me as blood slid down my face and covered my scared eye, "Pain, Darkness, is this all my destiny holds, suffering," I murmured and my vision turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

"Zeromon," someone whispered and I opened my eye to the drowning darkness, "Zero," it whispered again and I tried to move but the darkness held me back, "Come into the light Zero," it whispered and my data froze and began to fall apart. "I can't," I murmured as I tried to move again, "Try, we will help you," it whispered as a small light appeared above me, "Who," I whispered and my old friend appeared out of the light, "Silphymon," I whispered, he had died over seven years ago to war and it only brought me closer to darkness, I reached out to him, "Blackwizardmon," he whispered and held out his hand. "Help me," I murmured and he gripped my hand, "Don't worry old friend we will help you through the darkness," he replied with a smile on his face, tears slid down my face and mixed with the blood that covered my face. "Blood, war, fear, even death, you have dealt with them all and you even brought the army closer to succeeding, you deserve something good my friend," he said and the darkness around me erupted in light, "Thank you," I whispered and he disappeared.

I opened my eye to the pain and darkness of the dungeon, "Silphymon," I whispered and the Gatomon turned around to me, "It can't be," she thought and I tried to sit up but the pain of my wounds stopped me. "Zeromon," Gatomon said and I looked at her, "Gatomon what are you doing," I groaned in pain as I forced myself to sit up, "Zeromon you're alive," Kari shouted in surprise. I signaled for her to be silent and wiped the blood and tears on my face, "Here," I mumbled and lifted up my hand then opened my closed hand, the doors to the cells suddenly opened and I sighed as more pain hit me. "Zeromon are you ok," Kari whispered as she walked towards me and I looked at her, "Do I look ok," I said and she sighed, "That shouldn't be possible, no one could survive that," Izzy said and I shrugged. "An old friend helped me," I whispered and snapped my fingers, "I'll be fine here, I want revenge but I don't exactly think I'm in the condition for that," I whispered as their D3s' appeared in their hands. "You beat we'll get that revenge," Davis said and the kids left without saying goodbye, "Blackwizardmon that's not like at you," Silphymon said as his spirit stood in front of me. "I don't have much time to kick butt so I might as well as try to help them," I said and he smiled, "Do you want to live," he asked and I sighed, "That depends do I have to prove myself worthy of living," my friend chuckled and smiled. "You have already proven that you can live a bit longer, you will be returned to light my friend, good luck," he disappeared and my wounds began to heal, "Thank you my friend," I whispered ss my form changed and his voice rang in my head, "I will fight by your side once again but as one," I nodded as two white wings grew from my back with red tips. My eyes were covered in a mask that covered every part of my face but my mouth, my fangs disappeared, the armor I had wore in the times of war appeared on my body , my dark clothes turned white, my black hair turned blond, my used bloody sword turned holy and brand new. My guns were replaced with a bow on my back and a holder of arrows at my waist, my jacket disappeared, a golden bird set on my shoulder, and I stood up, "We are Valkyrimon," I yelled and smirked. "Let us fight the darkness," I thought then signaled for my bird to fly out before me as it left the dungeon I pulled out my sword, "Thank you my friend," I whispered then returned my sword to my side then ran up the stairs.

My bird settled in a tree above the battle and began to call out, the battle suddenly stopped and dark Kari began to yell at it, "What the heck are you," she yelled and I appeared behind her, "He is my little friend," I said and she turned around but I was gone and appeared next to light Kari. "Who are you," dark Kari snapped and I smiled, "You mean you don' remember me, the one you treated like trash," I said and she froze, "Forget this go Ladydevimon," Kari demanded and I pulled out my sword, "I don't think so," I said then jumped into the sky. The lady devil was thrown down to the ground as I slashed at her with my sword, "Come," I said and my golden bird came to my shoulder, "I will not let you drape the worlds in darkness Kari," I said and she sneered. "So this is the true form of the old general," she said and I smiled, 'You give me too much credit but yes, PUNISHING STORM," I yelled and a dreadful storm fell from the sky and I guided it towards the evil digi-destined, Blackgatomon fell to the ground and turned to data as the others turned back into their rookie forms. "I banish you from the digital world forever, for as long as I live children your darkness will not be tolerated," I yelled and the kids began to glow, "I herby expel you from this world," I yelled then held out my hand then closed it into a fist. They immediately disappeared and I smiled, "General Valkyrimon," Myotismon called from the forest and I turned to them, "Myotismon I advance you to top general to take my place," I said as I began to glow, "I have fought my last battle on this world." My army shook their heads and I sighed as Silphymon's spirit and I separated, "S-Silphymon," Phantomon stuttered and he nodded, "I thank you digi-destined you have shown me true light, I am sorry also for everything, Wizardmon you are the exact opposite of me I hope you never end up like me, "I said and the kids nodded, "But Blackwizardmon," Myotismon started but I shook my head. "You will be fine," I said then my data began to fall apart, "Not the death I truly wanted but beggars can't be choosers right, goodbye my friend," my data disappeared and I followed Silphymon into the light.

"G-General," Myotismon said and pulled off his mask, "Men," he said and every digimon either pulled off a mask or helmet to salute to their lost general, "Zeromon," Kari whispered and Wizardmon closed his eyes, "It sees we have more in common than I thought," he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Blackwizardmon, this isn't how you planed to get here is it," Silphymon asked and I shrugged, "No not really, truthfully I would have enjoyed to continue fighting for what I loved longer," I confessed as we walked up a golden staircase. "There may be a way for you to return though my friend, I glanced at him then fell silent, "I will only go back when and if they need me Silphymon, I will not go back if I am not needed," I said firmly and he nodded. "I understand my friend," he thought as we reached the top of the staircase, "Welcome to paradise Blackwizardmon, you are well known here," he said and I smiled as two bright white wings shot out of my back, "Where there is no judgment here my friend. No darkness to drown you," I smiled and we nodded, "Thanks old friend, for everything," he shook his head, "I should be thanking you, with everything that has happened to you I was always the main point of your life even when I was sick you would care for me like a brother." The years of pain and sorrow replay in my head and I shook the thoughts away, "Forget about it," I mumbled and he smiled, "Whatever you want Blackwizardmon," he said and began to walk again.

XXX

"So he was the exact opposite of me," Wizardmon thought as he watched the stars and moon in his own world, "I only deserve pain and darkness," my voice echoed in his head and sighed, "I know this is not over," he mumbled and sighed.

XXX

Within a month another war had broken out in the dark digital world and I shook my head, "I need to get to the light world even if I return to them just I will not change the end of this war." I whispered as I watched a pool of water that showed the ones I wished to see, "Blackwizardmon you need to leave if they lose once more the humans will take over once again," Silphymon said and I watched as my army charged ahead blindly. "What is Myotismon doing," I thought and froze as a blade from the enemy killed him, I saluted and sighed, "He died doing what he love," I whispered and stood up, "I need to go to the light world," Silphymon nodded and I sighed. "Good luck Blackwizardmon," I nodded then disappeared, the yells of pain and sorrow hit me as I appeared near the battle field, "Oh to live again," I whispered and Myotismon appeared next to me, "General where are we," he asked and I smiled. "Death," I said and he froze, "N-NO," he yelled and I nodded, "General I have failed you," he said then knelt down, multiple soldiers appeared behind him and they looked at me, "Please sir take our data so you may fight again," Myotismon said then held what little data he had left of his solid body. The others did the same and I felt like stone, living again would open me back to the darkness, pain and fear would steam through my body once more and I would be prone to drown in darkness but I sighed. If I would reject the offer I would disappoint my soldiers making their hope only fall farther, "Of course," I said and they handed me the packets of data slowly I felt life pulse through me and I smiled. "Now go,' I whispered as their spirits disappeared, "Now to get to the light world," I whispered and sighed, "It seems that's just have to fight my way through," I thought as the two armies clashed over and over again.

"Now," I yelled and ran through the enemy's lines, as I ran I held out my sword to cut them down in each step I took, as I reached the lab I slammed the door shut and I sighed, "Look who it is Blackgatomon," dark Kari said and I laughed. "So you're back," she asked and I shrugged, "That depends in a certain perspective, to the dead I am gone and to the living I am back," I said and she yelled for me to shut up, "Blackgatomon get him," she ordered and the black cat ran for me. I could feel as the firmilur turned me to stone so I could feel the horrid pain of Blackgatomon's unclipped claws, her claws slashed across my face and down my back, the blood that poured from the deep wounds on my face covered my eyes causing my little sight to be blinded until I have the chance to wipe away the blood. "This will be easy," Blackgatomon said and jumped for me, I pulled out my pistols and smiled, "I see with or without my eye," I yelled and began to send out bullets, I heard Blackgatomon yell in pain and I took the chance to run over to the portal controls. I quickly set the controls and smiled, "See you later," I said then stepped into the portal, I had set it that it would only take one person then shut down and even if they would manage to get to the controls it would be locked from a secret password I created.


	12. Chapter 12

As I appeared in the world of light I sighed and tried to wipe away the blood but as soon as I would regain my sight the wound would cover my eye in blood, "I guess I'll have to deal with it for a while," I murmured and licked some of my blood. I jumped up onto a building and began to run from roof to roof, after thirty minutes of traveling I finally found the apartment that light Kari lived in, "Do they ever close this door," I asked and walked into the small room, "Hey anyone home," I called and walked into the living room. I could sense no presence and sighed, "I'll wait for a bit," I said set a hand on the wall, "I need to get this blood of me," I whispered and walked down a small hall then turned into the bathroom. I tried to wipe the blood off again but it only returned, "Fine while their gone I'll take a shower," I said irritably and pulled of my jacket, it had six claw marks that slid down it and I pulled off my shirt as I did that the six claw marks on my back stung and I flinched. "Fight strong," I whispered and pulled of the rest of my clothes then stepped into the shower and on turned on the water, I simply stood there letting the cool water wash away the pain and blood, "Alive once again," I thought and turned off the water. My hair dripped with water and I put on my pants, I looked at myself in the mirror as the wound above my eye began to heal but the six claw marks on my back turned to scars. I picked up my clothes and weapons and set them down on the couch, "Where are they," I mumbled irritably and saw the trail of blood I had left when I walked in, "Crap," I whispered and sighed, "I have time," I said then began to clean up the blood.

When the blood was gone I sighed and looked at the door, "Still not here," I complained the sighed, "Great nothing else to do but test my strength," I thought and gripped the top of the bedroom doorway and hung upside down by my feet. I began to do crunches, as I reached the number 98 the door opened and the children walked in, "How did you get in here," Tai yelled and I smiled while I hung upside down, "Ok one don't shout, and two you never lock your balcony door," I said and Kari walked up to me, "How are you here we saw you, well you know," she asked and I jumped down to the ground. "Circumstances have changed, my dead men gave me their data in order to return to life, I need your help the children are back in the digital world, it was a hassle just to get here," I said I felt Wizardmon's emerald gaze on me. "I don't trust you, how much do we really know about you, you could just be working for her again," he said and I smiled, "Just like me to say that, well I guess it's shame on me for that," I said and hair dripped water onto the floor. "No offence Zeromon but why do you need us if you're alive," Izzy asked and I could almost hear the yells and screams of innocent digimon dying to the war, "The children have found the technology to return to the digital world and with new toys as well, in death I was forced to watch as the children captured multiple digimon then forced then to fight till the bloody end, my men are dying on the battle field. There are so many enemy forces that my forces are be overrun with the enemy, the odds of this battle are clearly not even this is why I came here," I explained and Wizardmon was still not convinced, "How can we trust you, how do we know you're telling the truth," he snapped. I smiled and moved my dripping hair off of my back onto my shoulder then turned around, "When I encountered Blackgatomon and Kari before I came here she dragged her claws down my back." Gatomon looked at the claw marks and traced them with her own, "So can we get going before my world disappears," I asked and everyone nodded but Wizardmon, I grabbed my guns and quickly loaded it with a bullet then pulled the trigger. The portal to the dark world opened and I grabbed my stuff, "Come on," I said then walked through first followed by the children then Wizardmon who stepped through the portal last, I appeared in my hidden sanctuary where glass littered the ground and papers were scattered everywhere.

"W-Where are we," Yoli stammered and I smiled, "My old quarters, my soldiers searched for me here thinking that I would escape from Kari when darkness ruled my life," I said and put on my shirt and jacket. Blood was still stained on it and the smell of the blood made me only more excited for the coming battle, "Come before it is over," I murmured, picked up my weapons, and ran up the stairs to the hidden door. I heard the cries of battle on the other side and coolly opened the door then raced out, "My men, I have returned," I yelled they heard my yells and made a path for me to attack, "General," the soldiers cheered with new hope and I pulled out my sword, "Go Blackmetalgarurumon," dark Matt yelled and I quickly brought down the large mega with my sword. Blackgabumon stared up at me and I smiled, "Mushroommon take him to the infirmary away from the battle," I ordered and ran over to dark Matt then sunk my fangs into his neck. His body fell to the ground and I ordered a soldier to take him away, I smiled as Blackwargreymon raced towards me, "Bring it on," I whispered and ran towards him, his claws and my sword clashed causing sparks to fly, suddenly the dark clouds that hung over the battle let loose. The pouring rain soaked my hair once again and slid down my jacket, "I'm not quitting," I yelled and Blackwargreymon said the same thing, as our battle raged on the rain kept strong. The kids of light had finished up on the dark digimon and everyone was watching my battle with Blackwargreymon, "Die already," he growled, "Terra Force," the attack send me stumbling backwards but I kept strong as he ran up to me, "Iron Claws," he yelled and thrust his claws towards me but I moved to the side. It was as if time slowed down, his claws grazed the side of my face and I smiled and he came forward, I turned towards him and kicked his back sending him flying forward.

"Why doesn't Zeromon use one of his own attacks," Matt asked and Phantomon smiled, "He chooses not to, he could use either a move from being Blackwizardmon or from Devimon but he chooses the hard way," he explained as Blackwargreymon raced towards me again. I held out my sword but he threw it to the side, "Why didn't I bring my guns," I thought as Blackwargreymon brought his claws towards my face, I raised my hands and stopped his claws before they could touch me. I threw back his claws and he gripped my arm then threw me into a tree, blood rose up into my mouth and I smiled as I stood up, the tree I had crashed into fell over and I slightly staggered as I glanced at Wizardmon. "I see he still hates me, but anyway," I thought but was snapped back to reality as a small digimon screamed in terror, "You are useless," Blackwargreymon growled and lifted his foot, I ran over to the digimon and leaned over it as Blackwargreymon stepped down hard, "Run," I said and the little child ran to one of the soldiers. Pain surged through me as Blackwargreymon continued to stomp on me, as he pulled back his foot I turned over and grabbed his foot then pushed, Blackwargreymon was sent onto the ground and as he took time to get back up I ran over to my sword then picked it up. "Come to your senses," I yelled then raked my sword across his chest, it was all over as he dedigi-volved and the children lay on the ground tired and lost in thought, "We have won the battle but the war is not over, gather the enemy digimon and return to base," I ordered then walked into the woods.


End file.
